The Sister
by Candicimo Coyote
Summary: Sesshomaru's sister and best friend, falling in love with Naraku, hating Kikyo.


**The Sister Disclaimer- I own nothing ****but**** my characters **

**Ichirin and Kokoro! **

by, _Candicimo Coyote _

_**Prologue**_

Ichirin paused at the huge tree towering over her. The Tree of Ages, it has lived on for many centuries and never was there a rotten branch or dead leaf. An arrow emanating peace and purity had her half-brother, InuYasha embedded in it. The emotion on his face, it was not remorce, it was rather a gentle expression. The two were siblings, Ichirin the sister. She was the blood-sister of Lord Sesshomaru and the half-sister of Inuyasha. She had a strong sibling friendship with Sesshomaru, both of them yearning to be a great demon of total conquest, yet InuYasha sold his soul and life to a betraying the wretch, Kikyo. Sesshomaru had vowed never to love or protect anybody in the way Inuyasha did, because that got you nowhere. Although Ichi (Ichirin, duh) was different in that way only. Her father had given her the Tetsuiga, the shielding sword. When mixed with her demonic aura, the sword flexes a powerful barrier aroung the weilder. With this sword, she had vowed to protect anyone who stood in the way of her dying.

She turned her back on the pitiful half demon to see if her other brother had come back yet. Sesshomaru disappeared somewhere and hasn't been back in about a month. If he wanted to come back, he would, so Ichi has no reason or intent to go searching for him, he has his own life. But if somehow he was dead, she would have already smelled out his body. She decided to take a nap since there really was nothing else to do. As she was sleeping, she felt a weird breath on her neck. It definatley wasn't the wind, becasue she could smell an immense demonic aura surrounding her. Her eyes openned, and some guy in a baboon suit was staring straight at her!

"W-What the _hell_?!?!" she jumped back and slammed her head on a tree. "Ow..." The baboon thing chuckled.

"So is it not InuYasha I thought you were?" he stupidly questionned. Ichirin's jaw dropped and she quickly got up.

"Do I look anything like that bastard to you?" she hastily called back. It was true, her appearance was similar to InuYasha's. Long silver hair, parted in the middle, long bangs and dog ears with a red knee-length kimono.

"Your temper is like his as well," monkey man stated. Ichi growled.

"So what do you want, I don't have all day... well, I do but whatever..." she trailed off. The demon monkey began to walk away when she stopped him. "Hey, who are you anyway? And _what _are you?"

"My name is Naraku, and I am soon to be the conqueror of this land." he said as he started to walk off again. _Great, more competition, this'll be fun! _thought Ichi, who smiled of excitement.

"Well _I'm _gonna' be the next Great Dog Demon and you're not beatin' me! By the way, I'm Ichirin, sister of Lord Sesshomaru!" she proudly stated. "Very well then. We'll see who's funeral is first."

"I think that's already pretty obvious, monkey-man."

_**Chapter 1**_

Ichirin smiled at the idea of some real game, but wondered how strong this Naraku guy really was. Or _who_ he really was for that matter. And did he have some kind f relation to Inuyasha? She decided that she would follow him some time to see where he's coming from. She silently brushed across the trees, keeping in smelling distance of him. Naraku was very easy to smell because of his large aura. She gulped when she remembered that the heavier the aura, the more powerful they are. Either way, she was still going to win this battle whether he liked it or not.

She was following him for a while now, when they came upon a massive castle with more darkness swirling around it than Ichirin had ever seen in her life before. He had almost entered the building when he turned around to face the hiding dog straight in the eyes. _I think he's looking at me,_ she thought, then decided to hop down. Ichi approached the castle then pulled her Tetsuiga out, not forcing the shield out yet.

"I wish to fight you, Naraku, to see how weak you really are," she smirked.

"Very well then," he coughed out, then leaped towards her and, in the air, transformed into a giant, meniacle spider! Ichirin nearly pissed her pants at the sight of that thing, it was damn scary.

"Okay..." she squeaked.

Naraku lurched out at her, but she deflected it's force with her Tetsuiga. "Haha, nice sword, Ichirin, but does it cut?" he laughed. "Asshole!" she yelled as she put away her sword and clawed his spider head, then slid under him and kicked his big spider-ass up, flipping him over, and unable to get back up. Ichirin started cracking uplaughing so hard, it completley distracted her from battle and when her laughing fit ended she was tied up in sticky spider web, but Naraku was still upside down! Both of them were unable to move, but spider-man still had the advantage of using spider webs. Ichirin, biting her way out was still cracking up on how stupid both of them look right now. Blood trickled down her face because of the tightness and pressure of being in the web. "Fuck..." she began.

She gave the chewing a rest and sighed.

"How bout we just say you win because your webs taste like shit and you look like a complete retard,"

"I thought so," he sighed and reached one of his long eight legs to rip her free. Spitting out all the sticky crap in her mouth, Naraku transformed and held out a hand to Ichirin, who took it.

"I'll be needing a little help getting stronger," he began. "Already on it," and with that Ichirin smacked a punch right in his face. "Need to work on your reflexes." Ichirin said. She rolled her eyes.

The truth was, that Naraku really didn't need any help with anything, he let her win and let her punch him to make him seem weak. What he really wanted was someone to do all his dirty work and Ichirin gave him a nice, warm feeling, so he liked being around her. Which is why Naraku devised another one of his plots to steal the heart of yet his first victim and use it for his own good.


End file.
